


Not in Love

by Syncro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncro/pseuds/Syncro
Summary: Theo wasn't in love at all.





	Not in Love

The most important thing to remember was that Theo didn’t love anyone. Sure, he may save others from time to time but that was only for his benefit. Like the time he resurrected the other chimeras, he needed a pack, but he hadn’t felt anything for them as individuals.

This was no different, he wasn’t putting his life on the line unselfishly for the sake of someone else. It just happened that at the moment he needed Liam alive. That was the reason he saved him in the zoo.

For whatever reason, Liam trusted him. Theo could smell it on him, and he needed that if he was going to survive. Which is why he saved him and helped him afterwards but he didn’t care.

That is what he told himself, but then his mind went to the time he saved Liam from the Ghost Riders and he can’t rationally explain what possessed him to play the bait for the young beta’s sake. There was just a strong and uncontrollable urge to save him and he couldn’t explain it.

“Why do you keep trying to save me?” asked the younger beta. “You think it will make Scott forget about everything you did, let you into the pack, Scott is never going to trust you."

“You may want to remember what Scott’s goal been all along” responded the older boy “keep people alive.” Theo wished he had a real answer to give because it was frustrating at this point.

* * *

Things pretty much got worst afterwards but eventually they won. The Anuki-te was defeated and they force the hunters out of Beacon Hills. Then they pretty much went in an all out war when Monroe’s hunters were targeting supernatural creatures outside of Beacon Hills. But they won after a long ordeal.

Scott, Lydia, and Malia finally left Beacon Hills. Derek, Stiles, Jackson, and Ethan left back to where they came from. While Liam, Mason, and Corey went back to finish high school. Meanwhile Theo was just… around.

He met with Liam from time to time when Mason and Corey weren’t aware and they fought the whole time. But despite this, Theo still didn’t understand what he was doing in this God forsaken town full chaos, when he clearly wasn’t wanted or needed. All he knew was that he felt compelled to stay. But he didn’t care about anyone.

It was Saturdays when he got to meet with Liam. Mason and Corey would go on their dates and Liam would be left by himself. Liam would call him and tell him he was available, and Theo would pick him up in his truck and they would argue the whole night. Currently it was more friendly bickering that actual arguing and both enjoyed the night. But Theo didn’t care about anyone. He particularly did not care about Liam.

So far, they had gone out walking through the trails on Beacon Hill’s forest, gone to the movies together, been to the mall, and eating fast foods. Although both of them would deny it till their grave, they both looked forwards to their Saturdays, since it was their day.

As such, it was a complete shock to Liam when after a horrible day at school due to detention, he came out of the school and found Theo’s truck in the parking lot. He didn’t hesitate before opening the door and stepping in.

Liam was furious he didn’t start his most recent altercation (almost fight) at the school but had gotten into trouble either way, he need a distraction and he was sure that Theo could provide that.

“How did you know I was here?”

“Mason called me” responded the older boy.

“Why?”

“You should probably ask him that… anyway what do you feel like doing?” asked Theo.

Liam didn’t really know what he wanted. He just knew he need something to distract him because otherwise he was going to lose it. “I don’t know” responded the younger werewolf.

They drove in silence for a while before Theo decided to stop in Beacon Hill’s park.

He didn’t say anything just stopped the truck and remained in silence.

It was actually Liam’s cellphone that broke the peaceful silence between the boys. Apparently, his mother and stepfather were worried about him. He quickly made an excuse about staying over at Mason’s.

“You are not going to be staying at Mason’s though” stated the chimera with a smirk.

For some reason Liam blushed “Sh-Shut up, I know that, I just didn’t want to tell them I was staying with a psychopath.”

“Touché” was Theo only response.

They didn’t really talk afterwards. Liam fell asleep on Theo’s shoulder and didn’t wake up until the next day at 11:00 am, pretty much missing his class schedule. Theo had woken up earlier but had not wanted to wake Liam since he looked so peaceful. Theo definitely did not care for Liam.

* * *

Liam’s parents weren’t happy, especially when they had gotten a call from the school about their missing kid and his track record with attendance.

Liam was grounded for three weeks which were the worst three weeks of his life.

He went to school and then straight home every day, and when he didn’t have school, he was not allowed to leave the house.

Which was why he was shocked when on his second grounded Saturday he found Theo knocking on his window on the middle of the night.

It was 10:00 pm and Theo was knocking on his window. He reluctantly got out of bed and opened the window “what are you doing here?” asked Liam in a whispered voice, not wanting to wake his parents.

“Breaking you out apparently” was the smirking chimera’s response.

Theo pulled Liam through the window and out of the house, he dragged him into his parked truck and asked, “what do you feel like doing?” with a soft smirk on his face. One that made Liam’s heart skip a beat. It should also be noted that Liam did not care about Theo either.

* * *

They end up parked in the woods in the back of Theo’s truck eating ice cream. Liam had chocolate chips with vanilla while Theo got cookies & cream. They’ve talked and argued about everything they could think off. Liam’s isn’t quite sure how they end up on this topic.

“So, what university are you finally going to?” asked the chimera. Liam hesitated briefly “ac-actually I’ve been accepted at NYU… so it looks like I’m going to become a New Yorker.”

“Congratulations, when did you heard?”

“About two weeks ago” responded the beta while staring at his ice cream.

Theo was confused right now with the younger boy’s odd behavior “how come you didn’t say anything?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. They’re not really friends so is not like Liam owes him that information.

Theo is aware of this, is just that lately the beta pretty much tells him everything, so it’s odd. “We don’t really talk about this” was Liam’s short reply.

“About what?”

“What happens after high school, when I go away to college… we’ve never talked about that.”

“Ok… we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I want to… what about you… what are your plans for when I leave?” asked Liam.

Theo took a moment to think about it “honestly, probably travel, I’m thinking about opening a business afterwards.”

“Really, with what money?” asked Liam in an incredulous tone.

Theo hesitated and chose his words carefully “…I’ve managed to secure some financial stability for the foreseeable future which gives me some alternatives in which direction to go with my life.”

Two things became clear to Liam based on how Theo responded. The first thing was that he was telling the true and the second was that he did something shady to get that financial stability. “What did you do?” asked Liam with clear suspicion.

Theo sighed “not a big deal… I tracked down my fake parents who took off with everything I owned and got everything back.”

That explain some part, but Liam had a feeling there was more to the story “and?” asked Liam expectantly.

“…and I may or may have not stolen a large quantity of money from… the hunters during the war with them.”

“THEO!” said Liam in shocked.

“They were trying to kill us…they deserved this… is not a big deal!” defended the older chimera.

“If Scott find-”

“He already knows.”

“WHAT?” inquired the younger boy.

“Limiting the hunters funds was crucial in order to stop them from obtaining ammunitions and weapons… me, Peter, and Argent handled that part… I’m guessing Scott didn’t tell you because it was somewhat sketchy.”

Liam was going to call Scott to verify, yell for being kept in the dark, and find out who did and didn’t know, he was going to be so piss if he was the only one that didn’t know. “So, Scott knows that you stole from the hunters” Theo nodded. Liam narrowed his eyes “and that you kept that money for yourself.”

Theo did not nod this time “…he may think I donated the money… or something.”

Liam sighed “Theo.”

“Look we appropriated a lot of money and I did donate some of it… but I was poor… and living out of my truck, at the time all my important documents were gone so I couldn’t get a job or go to college so it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

This conversation went in a completely different direction that Liam had thought it would. “Ok, you know what, we are not dealing with this today, it can wait till tomorrow.”

“So, you can pretty much go wherever you want… why have you stayed here?” asked the young beta.

Wasn’t that the question Theo had been trying to answer for a while now. There was no logical answer, no justification for staying in this hellhole with bad experiences, memories, choices, and full of regrets. Yet Theo knew the only reason he was still at Beacon Hill was because Liam was here and wasn’t that just…weird, illogical, and just pure idiocy.

Theo didn’t know what to make of it, what to make of Liam, or what to make of himself. “Theo… why have you stayed in Beacon Hill?” asked Liam with a form of odd urgency in his voice that Theo couldn’t decipher. Theo looked at Liam hoping to say something that would make sense. Yet looking at Liam’s honest expression which held some kind of weird enthusiasm unsettled Theo even more. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Liam leaned into Theo’s space a little more “why are you here?” he asked voice full of something which made his stomach fluttered. Theo wasn’t sure, he knew it was because of Liam, but didn’t know why, he only knew one thing for sure, that he wasn’t in love with Liam. “Theo… please answer” Liam demanded in the softest voice possible and almost as he was compelled Theo responded with one syllable.

“You.”

Liam pressed his lips to Theo’s in a soft kissed. Theo was shocked and didn’t respond which led to Liam, who feared misreading things, pulling away. The loss of Liam’s lips was what got Theo out of his shocked state as he aggressively followed Liam’s retreating lips with a kiss of his own. Unlike the first kiss which was soft this one was fierce. Liam responded in kind and they kissed like if they were engaged in fight. Theo bit Liam’s lower lip eliciting a whine and Liam returned the bite causing more flutters in Theo stomach.

Unfortunately, the kiss didn’t last long as Liam’s phone began ringing. Both boys pulled away with clear annoyance at the object. Liam checked who it was and paled when he realized it was his mother. He didn’t answer it “I’m going to be in so much trouble” he groaned.

“I guess I should take you back” said Theo with disappointment.

“Probably” said Liam mirroring the sentiment. “Before you take me back… what… what did that kiss mean?”

Another question with an answer Theo did not know, but Liam was clearly waiting for an answer “…I don’t know.” The discontent in Liam’s face let Theo know that was not the correct answer “I know I’m not in love with you” more displeasure marred Liam’s features “…but I like spending time with you, and getting ice cream with you and going on walks with you…” Theo was rambling, he was aware of this, however, Liam was beginning to smile little by little “…and watching you smile, and hearing you talk about history, which is not as cool as biology but is fun to hear you talk about it” Liam snorted at that “…and I really liked kissing you… I would like to do that again” Theo began leaning into Liam’s space silently asking for permission for another kiss. Liam nodded and Theo kissed him once more, this time slow and soft “but I don’t love you ok” said Theo after the kiss.

“Ok” said Liam softly with a dopey smile “I don’t love you either, but I do enjoy all those things you said.”

That brought a smile to Theo’s face “yeah?” Liam gave a shy nod.

“Yeah…but history kicks biology’s ass any day.”

“No way!” exclaimed Theo and they went back to arguing again.

“You asked me for my plan, and I told you I want to travel and open up a business” Liam nodded not knowing where this was going. “that’s all true, but I also… I actually applied to a few Universities… NYU was actually one of the few I got in… I was thinking of going.”

Liam can’t believe what he was hearing “f-for real?” he asked in shock.

“Yeah” was all Theo managed to say before Liam kissed him again.

“I hope you go… we could room together.”

Theo smiled at that “that would be nice.” Theo was leaning in again when Liam's cellphone went off again.

They both sighed “its mom again I really need to get back or she is going to kill me.”

Nevertheless, they were not in love.


End file.
